


Kisses in the Rain

by PointPalin



Category: Monty Python RPF, Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975), Monty Python's Flying Circus, Monty Python's Life of Brian (1979), Monty Python's The Meaning of Life (1983)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointPalin/pseuds/PointPalin
Summary: Terry and Michael have a bit of a walk in the rain. Some feelings are shared.I apologise for the frankly, terrible summary. Hello!This is my first thing I've written on this site, please be kind, haha. It's only a small fic, just a one shot really, but I hope you enjoy as it is quite fluffy and cute.Thanks! x





	Kisses in the Rain

It was a typical November evening in London, with an inky black sky amassed with sparkly stars, a cold crisp air that stung the tops of your ears and the end of your nose, and streets filled with empty trees as red and copper leaves littered the pavements below them.

Two figures appeared from the doorway of a local pub, just so it happens, as round, fat droplets of water began to plummet from the sky, splattering quickly against the icy pavements below like soft machine gun fire. The two men wrapped their scarves tighter around their necks and simultaneously tugged the collars of their coats higher, sheltering themselves as best they could from the sudden downpour.

"Oh, fuck Mike! I told you we should have gotten a taxi!" Yelled one of the young men, brushing curled tendrils of now wet hair from his face as his dark eyes squinted up at the sky to survey just how bad the rain was. The other man huffed, shooting his brown eyes across to his friend in frustration.  
"Well, I'm terribly sorry my psychic weather telling abilities aren't up to bloody scratch, Terry!"  
"It's easy to tell if its about to rain!"  
"You were the one who wanted to bloody walk in the first place."  
"Well....I'm regretting my choice of wearing my leather jacket." Terry grumbled, shuffling back under the safety of the door frame. Michael couldnt help but snort in amusement.  
"Oh Terry, it's just a bit of water. Stop acting like a cat."

Terry narrowed his eyes before letting out a resigned sigh as he stepped back out, fresh waves of fat raindrops splashing against the side of his head. He narrowed his eyes, if possible, even more, causing his friend to almost double over in laughter.  
"Yes that's right. Laugh away, but if we end up with stinking colds, it's your fault."  
"And I'll be sure to be very sympathetic indeed." Michael replied as he tugged his collar higher, his fringe flopping boyishly in front of his eyes. "Now are you going to keep complaining, or can we get a move on?"  
"Fine! Fine, I'm coming." Terry replied, despite not looking the most enthusiastic. He hated being wet. Especially when the weather was as cold as it was. He could already begin to feel the tops of his fingers and his nose turning numb. Atleast Michael was just as soaked through as he was, if not more so.

"Well....Atleast this brisk winter air has slapped all traces of drunkenness out my bloodstream."  
Michael rolled his eyes in amusement, pausing to slap Terry playfully on the shoulder.  
"Oh good Lord man, shut up!"  
Terry chuckled fondly in response, pushing Michael in return for the slap before pausing when his friend suddenly slipped and landed, slap bang, in the middle of a large puddle, water immediately soaking into his already damp clothing.  
Michael let out a breathless squeak of shock, immediately rolling out of the puddle before staring at Terry with wide eyes, his body already trembling with shivers.  
"Y....you pushed me!"  
"I'm sorry! I didn't think you were going to slip!" Terry shot back in response, guilt tugging at his chest when Michael shot him his large, puppy dog eyes. "Oh Mike, I'm sorry! Are you hurt?"  
"Just my ego." He replied dryly, trying to shake off some of the water. "And my knee actually, come to think of it."

There was a moment of silence before Terry suddenly burst out laughing at his response, having to lean against a lamp post to keep himself stood.  
Michael glared at him before grimacing cutely and shifting uncomfortably.  
"Ohhhhhh. I just felt a droplet run down my arse crack..."  
He couldn't help the slight smirk on his face however as he watched the other man dissolve into even stronger laughter.

"You squeaked!" Terry managed to get out, straightening up against the post, still laughing with tears in his eyes. "You squeaked and wriggled like a spider!"  
"Yes, I know! Shut up!" Michael snapped despite the fact that he was now laughing too. "I know! I fell in a bloody puddle Terry!"  
"Ahhh, it hurts!" Terry wheezed, rubbing at his eyes before he finally let out a sigh. "Oh dear, you're like a drowned rat."  
".....Thank you." Michael replied with a cute glare before gesturing up the pavement. " Now let's go, it's fucking cold!"  
"Wait one second.." Terry finally moved closer to Micheal, beginning to undo his coat as the other man frowned in confusion.  
"What're you doing?"  
"You're going to freeze if you stay in this, just take my coat and scarf, And it'll atleast keep you warm until we get back."  
"Right, so we can both get hypothermia. Fantastic ide-"  
"SHUT up and take my fucking jacket!" Terry snapped, wrenching Michael's coat from his body, causing the other man to shiver in response.

Terry was almost uncomfortably close, and yet Michael didnt feel particularly uncomfortable about it but more...flustered. He could feel Terry's warm breath on his chin as he worked to untie his scarf, see how dewy drops clung to the end of his dark lashes, and how pink his lips were from the cold, prompting his heart to begin racing in his chest.

"T...Terry.."  
"Mm?" He responded, lifting his head before realising just how close he was, his gaze met by Michael's brown eyes. Words seemed to escape both men, apparently lost in just gazing at each other in that moment until Michael shivered again. Terry swallowed hard, trying to ignore the way that Michael's shirt had now gone slightly see through, gently slipping off his scarf just in time to see a drop of water slowly slide down his throat.

"Y..you need to get warm, Michael." Terry spoke softly despite the slight stammer in his voice. He lifted his scarf from around his own neck before sliding it around Michael's, the other man instantly drawing closer to the warmth. He then slipped off his jacket, ignoring the cold to slide it around Mike's shoulders before he slipped his arms underneath to wrap around Michael's torso, pulling him into a close hug.  
"Terry!" Michael exclaimed when he pulled him closer. "You're going to get soaked!"  
"Well, priority is to stop you shaking like a bitch, so just deal with it."

Michael chuckled softly before leaning forward to press his chin against Terry's shoulder.  
"You didn't have to do this, but thank you."  
"Well I did push you into a puddle, and you looked so pathetic I had to do something!"  
"Oh fuck off."  
Terry couldn't help but grin when he felt Michael's laugh reverberate through his chest, which was pressed against his, a pleasant warmth filling him at the sound.

"We should probably head off before you start getting cold too."  
"Awe, but we were just starting to have fun."  
Michael felt his heart thump again at Terry's response, pulling his head back slightly just as Terry turned, causing their lips to accidentally brush.  
Terry paused, his dark eyes wide with slight shock, despite his arms still being wrapped tightly around Michael's waist.  
"..W...was that supposed to happen?"  
"I..I uh...I mean..No but..I.. uh.." Michael stammered, suddenly feeling extremely hot despite the cold, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment as he hammered on nervously. Terry raised his eyebrows before deciding to take a leap of faith, lifting one hand to wrap around the end of the scarf before he pulled Michael closer, into a gentle kiss.

Michael stumbled slightly in surprise, his hands coming up to rest against Terry's shoulders and then the kiss was over before it began, leaving Michael confused and reeling.  
"Oh God Mike, I'm sorry, I should have checked if you were comfortable, I just got carried away-"  
"I want you to kiss me."  
"Uh..what?" Terry stammered, looking surprised.  
"I want you to kiss me.." Michael repeated, biting his bottom lip as he finally slid his arms around Terry, his heart hammering in his chest, the both of them looking as nervous as one another. "And...I want to kiss you.."

Terry felt his heart flutter as he smiled.  
"Tell you what....let's get back home. We can warm up...And then maybe...kisses and cuddles?"  
Michael beamed, feeling his heart flutter in his chest.  
"Who took you for a softie Terry?" He asked, chuckling softly when the other man blushed before tightening his arms around him. "But yes...I think I'd like that very much.  
"Alright." Terry grinned goofily, releasing Mike from his hold, carrying his sodden coat and scarf in one hand before extending the other out to Mike.  
"Let's go."


End file.
